aerith's temper issues
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: aerith is upset when she comes home after what her parents were trying to do for her that she taks it out on her friends who are there not noticing that sephiroth came into her house he grabs her from behind and kisses her which calms her from being angry


Title: Aerith's temper issues

Fandom: final fantasy VII

Characters: Sephiroth/A gainsborough

Prompt: 003. "just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

Word count: 1481

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aerith is angry because of something her parents did for her and when she comes home she notices her friends there and takes out her pain and anger on them not noticing that Sephiroth opened the front door and closed it and appeared behind her wondering what's wrong with her this time. When she notices sephiroth she takes out her frustrations on him not noticing after she took her frustrations already on her friends that they were hurting from her words and how angry she was at them for no reason and wondered what was wrong with her so they could help her out with it. When sephiroth grabs her while she struggles in his arms he kisses her telling her with a smile now isn't that better to which she is less upset and smacks him lightly on the shoulder knowing she is better now he asks her whats wrong and when she tells them including him what's wrong they are shocked but then sephiroth smiles as well as the rest knowing everything is ok and there is nothing to worry about anymore. Knowing he has her he tells his feelings for her hoping with everyone doing their own thing that she understand his feelings for her when she hears that he has feelings for her she smiles and tells him she has feelings for him then she gives him a hug letting out a few tears not knowing that sephiroth moves his arms around her holding her in his arms and giving her a hug back. Knowing she loves him he smiles knowing he gots her for his own knowing that she will be his for a long time even after they kiss again.

Warnings: drama and family problems

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy VII nor any of the characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

Notes: this story is merely fictional and has my own ideas of what happens between sephiroth and aerith when they interact with each other and other people as the scenes go along with the overall plot of the story. That I hope when people read this that they'll love it and like it and enjoy it just as much as I loved writing this story for people to read and love it like it and enjoy it a lot. Also feedback is appreciated and is good for me too.

Chapter1

Aerith was out with her parents when they were at the cafe aerith's mother said to her daughter while looking at the waiter,now isn't he a good match for you aerith you need someone in your life and he looks good for you we need grandchildren aerith and he looks like the right type for you to have as a boyfriend and a finance".

Her father said "yes aerith we really need little grandkids like your mother said isn't he a fine match for you I think you and him should go out".

Aerith told them "sorry mother and father but no he isn't the right match for me I already have someone else and he doesn't fit the right steps for me to have as a boyfriend or a fiance".

Her parents were shocked by what she told them she said to her parents why being upset "sorry mother and father but i'm going to have to go back to my home now and think about what you said even if I wouldn't agree with what you want me to do anyways bye mother father".

They nodded and said bye to her she left more upset and walked back to her home which wasn't that far from the cafe she opened the door and entered it to find her friends in her living room .

They didn't notice that she was still mad until she told them "what the fuck are you guys doing here I didn't want you here at all until latter today and look at what I found when you guys came I found you in my living room".

She was still angry at them and getting mad more at them for no reason when she didn't notice was that she was hurting them with her words and not noticing that sephiroth came into her home.

After opening the door and closing without sound wondering what aerith was mad about this time since he figured it was about her parents again.

He sneaked up behind her trying not to spook her and make her afraid of him he grabbed her shoulders and turned her from them.

She was still angry and sporting angry words out of her mouth when he kissed her it made her stop what she was saying and melted into the kiss when he pulled away from her he said to her "isn't that betternow aerith".

When she calmed down she hit him lightly on the shoulder he was shocked he said to her "that hurt" she told him good i'm clamed now".

He said to her good now that you calmed could you tell us what happened aerith to make you so mad and yell at your friends for it he smiled at her after he said that.

She was shocked that he smiled at her but also somewhat angry at him for kissing her and thinking it was ok and fine with her when she was upset but at least she calmed down by hitting him on the shoulder.

She said to them including him "well as you may know my stupid parents decided to try to find a match for me again because they decided they wanted grandkids when I don't want to aby by what they say at all and I have something to say to sephiroth".

She said to them again "and i'm sorry for what I said to you all ok I was very angry and shouldn't be mad at you all and i'm sorry and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse well you know".

They accepted her apology and as soon as they went to do their own things in her home she grabbed sephiroth's arm and dragged him into the hallway for him to hear what she has to say to him.

He wondered what she had to say that needed privacy for him to hear she said to him after she got his attention "Sephiroth you have know that I have known you for a long time right well I have feelings for you and have been in love with you for a long time".

She finished telling him "ever since we first met each other and I moved in this city with my parents and I have been wanting to tell you that and let you know my feelings for you that I have held from you fro a long time".

He was shocked by her words and her feelings of love for him that he had to confess his feelings for her and tell his feelings to her too.

He said to her i'm happy that you told me your feelings but I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you too and have wanted to tell my feelings for you for a long time because I love you and fallin in love with you too".

She smiled and said i'm happy that you have fallin in love with me tooand i'm also happy that we have confessed our feelings for each other the both of them inched closer.

Until he had her in his arms and he gave her a kiss on her lips again making her eyes closed and feeling the love they have for each other and what she had for him.

Enjoying their time together they didn't notice they had an audience until they pulled away from each other they heard laughing.

They noticed their friends looking at the both of them with a knowing look knowing that they wanted them to get together for a long time.

When they smiled at their friends knowing look sephiroth told them "alright everyone this isn't a show to watch back away and do your own thing while we get aquainted again alright".

They smiled and laughed knowing what was going to happen angeal told him "alright sephiroth will go now so you could get he laughed said aquainted with aerith again".

Sephiroth smiled at his friend knowing that they'll leave the both of them alone they kissed eac other which turned to more kisses spreading their love for each other for the both of them together.


End file.
